Cece has a secret?
by bluesmurfs
Summary: Cece hides her first secret from Rocky. Then when someone else catches her, things don't go  exactly as she planned.
1. Chapter 1

"Cece, let me in!"

Rocky Blue banged on the window, waiting impatiently for her best friend.

After a few minutes, she gave up hope. How could she not hear her? She decided she'd take the long way and knock on Cece's door.

In Cece's room, she read a magazine, Ty Blue's arm around her shoulders. He was texting his friends, planning to meet up later. "I feel bad." Cece said, closing the magazine, and putting her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"No girl hides secrets from her best friend! Especially when that secret is that you're dating her BROTHER!" Ty nodded. She's got a point.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. But if we tell Rocky she'll freak out."

KNOCK!

"Cece let me in!" Rocky shouted.

Cece stared at Ty helplessly. "Go, go, go!" She said. Ty gave her a kiss on the forehead and climbed out her window.

Just as Rocky opened the door to Cece's bedroom, Cece closed the window.

"What are you doing?" Rocky asked suspiciously.

"Um…shooing away the one eyed pigeon you hate?" Cece smiled innocently.

Rocky shrugged. "C'mon we're going to be late for rehearsals!"

After three hours, they were finally done. Exhausted and a bit sweaty, Cece walked over to the mirror, pulling her red curly hair into a ponytail.

Hands covered her eyes and a voice asked, "Guess who?" Cece paused and replied, "Gary?" Ty dropped his hands. "Gary?" Cece turned around and smiled. "I was just messing with you." Going to kiss him, Cece stood on her tiptoes, then Rocky came.

"What are you two doing?"

Clumsily, Cece landed back on her heels and her hip crashed into the chair. "Ouch!" She exclaimed.

Ty instinctively put an arm around her shoulders, and rubbed her hip.

"You two look like you're-" Rocky never got to finish as Gary said. "Great work everyone! We'll be closing up in five minutes."

Cece smiled and ran to get her bag.

"Are you ok?" Rocky asked her brother, staring at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked but then Cece came and Rocky dropped her act. "Let's go eat, I'm starving!" She said, her hair bouncing behind her as she skipped to the doors.

With a gleam in his eyes, Ty followed, along with a smile, Rocky noticed.

That night, Rocky was visiting her Aunt for the weekend and left. Ty climbed through the window and closed it, startling Cece.  
>"Ty? What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting your Aunt."<br>Ty shook his head. "  
>She only wants to see Rocky. Last time I came, well, let's just say her living room got turned upside down." Cece shook her head, pulling popcorn out of the microwave. "Well, my mom's working late tonight. Want to watch a movie?"<p>

Ty nodded and smiled, pulling out a DVD from behind him. "My exact thoughts."

Twenty minutes later, the popcorn was gone, nothing left but crumbs.

Cece whimpered, hugging Ty. "Don't go in there, don't go in there! Aw, you went in there!" Cece shouted then quickly clenched Ty's shirt, as a masked man appeared.

Thirty minutes later, Cece had her hands over her eyes. "Please spare her. Just her. Please please-AHHHHH!" Cece screeched as the masked man, once again, put his knife to use.

Fifty minutes later, Cece was hugging Ty. Screams came from the TV as everyone had their last chance to survive. Cece barely gave the TV a second look.

Sixty minutes later, tears formed in Cece's eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as the masked man began to-the TV got shut off. "Hey, Cece, I'm sorry you had to see that." Ty felt bad. He had a feeling she would be scared and hug him, but he didn't know she would get scared that much.

Cece sniffled and nodded. "Walk me to the bathroom?" Ty nodded, smiling, and took her hand, taking her to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Cece stood in front of a mirror, modeling a dress. "Ok, so, this red one…" She motioned to her outfit, "or this blue one?" She picked up a sparkly blue dress.

Ty silently groaned. He loved Cece, he did, but dress shopping? It was Saturday and Rocky was still gone so he was forced to come along. Well, not forced, she didn't even pressure him to go. Except she did her cute puppy dog face and he couldn't resist that. "It's….nice." He said, texting.

Cece pouted but she knew he wasn't even looking. He was too busy texting his friends to help her with something. Her mom had felt bad because she had to work late shifts for a couple of weeks, meaning she couldn't see Cece that often. She gave her a hundred dollar bill (which Cece held as if it were a baby) and told her she could go dress shopping. So, Cece was picking out a dress for a special show of Shake It Up.

She went back into the fitting room and just picked out one of the seven dresses she brought in. She walked out, pulling Ty up, tugging on his collar.

Two hours later, Cece came home. After shopping, she quickly said bye to Ty (yes she was annoyed at him) and decided to go shopping for a bit. She got a pretzel and watched happy couples walk around. Then she made a quick visit to her grandmother, who lived close by, then came home.

KNOCK-

Cece's POV ~

I heard a knock. I quickly spun around, seeing Ty at the window. He was smiling. I turned around and rolled my eyes. Then I plopped onto the couch, turning on the TV, completely ignoring him. "Cece!" He called out. I changed the channel, acting as if I hadn't heard him.

After two minutes he left. I sighed a sigh of relief. Then, out of nowhere, he appeared behind the couch.

"Cece?" I jumped up, hitting my forehead on his chin. "Ouch…" I said, rubbing my forehead. Ty climbed over and sat next to me. "How'd you get in?" I asked irritably. "Your bedroom window was open." He put an arm around her shoulders, "Why are you mad at me?" He asked. I pulled away and grumbled, "You didn't pay attention during dress shopping." Ty laughed and asked, "That's it?" I shot him a look. It was important to me! Ty stopped laughing immediately, "Look, Cece I'm sorry. It's just dress shopping isn't a guy's thing, you know?" I understood but didn't say anything.

Ty looked at me intently (I hate when he does that) and questioned, "Something's bothering you, isn't it? You can tell me." I looked down for a moment, my lips about to say something. Then I shut my mouth and stood up. "Nothing is bothering me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to...find some cute shoes to go with my dress." I grabbed the bag and walked into my bedroom, shutting the door. I quickly closed the window and found myself staring at a letter on my desk.

I felt something plop onto my jeans, and I looked down. I realized I'd been crying.

Thank yew. :3


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was your weekend?" Rocky asked as she climbed in from the living room window. Cece did her best to mile and act like everything was cool. "Nothing special, you?"

"Just helped my Aunt. Hey, did you see Ty recently?"

Cece froze then quickly put the milk back into the fridge. "J-Just ran into him at the mall. Why? Did he say anything?"

Rocky plopped onto the couch. "Actually, no! It was weird. I came back home and he was in his bedroom. He as just in jeans and a t-shirt, laying on his bed, doing NOTHING." Rocky shook her head. "So unlike him."

Cece furrowed her eyebrows as she drank the whole glass of milk. She was tired of being short.

"Anyways, enough about him! Let's hang out! Ooh, let's go see a movie, c'mon!" Rocky stood up and opened the door. Cece trailed after her. She missed hanging out with Rocky too, but Ty stayed in her mind.

-At seven at night-

Ty's room luckily had a window, just like Cece's. It was open so Cece climbed through and fell onto the floor. "Cece, what are you doing here?" Rocky shouted surprised.

Cece looked up, and her cheeks began to burn a deep pink. "U-uh, just to see what's up with Ty."

Rocky raised her eyebrows. Some thoughts came into her head but she pushed them away. "He just left. You know, he did mutter your name."

Cece felt completely stupid all of a sudden. She fell into Ty's room. (on her butt, btw) and found Rocky there. hen she forgot they had a DATE tonight. He'd probably think she was still mad at him! (even though she never really was)

"I-I gotta go! Bye Rocky!" Cece scurried out, leaving her best friend VERY suspicous.

-at the train station-

Cece's POV ~

I ran into the train station, looking for Ty. He wasn't at the resturaunt. "Ty!" I shouted running up to him. God, he looked cute and handsome. I missed him so much, I realized.

He looked up with is brown eyes. (he was sitting on the bench) I sat down next to him. "Cece..." He said. I noticed his eyes were red. He must've been crying. No, I'm just dreaming, right? Ty Blue doesn't cry. I've never seen him cry, and that's a lot to say, considering I grew up with him.

I hugged him and he jumped a bit at my touch. Then he softened and held me there for a moment or two then pulled away. "I thought you were mad at me." He asked seriously. I interlocked my fingers with his. "No...I was just upset." He raised his eyebrows.

I hesitated for a second. I didn't tell anyone this yet. Not my mom, not Flynn, heck, not even Rocky! But I knew it was time to tell him.

"My..." I bit my lip, blinking away tears. "Dad sent me a letter." Ty, who knew me, hugged me right away. It took all my strength to not break down. I couldn't. Not now anyways. "He's married. To a woman who has three kids. He's not my dad anymore." I left out the part where he was in jail for a while. "Cece, are you ok?" Ty asked, conerned. I nodded. Well, at least, now I was.

But something was still itching at my mind. I stayed there, in Ty's arms, enjoying moment. Then I looked up at him and quietly said, "I think it's ime to come clean." Fear shined in his eyes, but also he understood. He nodded and I placed a gental kiss on his cheek.

"CECE? TY!" I looked behind us only to find...Rocky.

"I guess now's a good time." I quoted.

That's it! It will be updated sooon I promise. Maybe even right away. Who knows. o.O

TYCE FOREVER.


	4. Chapter 4

After Cece and Ty had explained, Rocky sat next to Cece,speechless. "Woah. I was NOT expecting that, I can tell you."

Cece smiled hopefully. "Sooo...you're not mad at me?"

Rocky thought for a moment. "A bit...but I'll get over it. I'm happy for you too!" She hugged Cece.

Ty smiled, satisfied that they didn't have to hide anymore.

However, Cece who knew everything about Rocky, knew something was wrong.

"Well, I got to going. Night!" Rocky walked off, back towards the apartment building.

Cece sighed. "Poor her." She meant to just think that, but ended up saying it out loud. "Why?" Ty questioned. To him, his sister seemed cool about everything. "Don't you see?" Cece loked at Ty who was trying to figure out what she meant. She rolled her eyes. "She obviously wants a boyfriend." Ty nodded. Ok, so it made sense. But what could they do? Wait, no-

Cece looked up and Ty and batted her eyelashes together. "Ty, honey-" "No." Ty said.

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

"This is important to me-"

"No."

"Fine." Cece stomped her foot. Then she looked up at Ty again and did her puppy dog face.

"Pwease for me? I wuv yew."

Ty did his best to look away. When he still hadn't looked away for a few seconds, he sighed and took out his phone, going to _Contacts. _

"Thank you!" Cece hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah." Ty rolled his eyes, but squished her into his hug anyways.

Updates daily? You decide!

:3


	5. Chapter 5

Just brushed my teeth, dropped a water bottle in the hallway (waking up my parents, sadly) and couldn't stay away. :)

Cece skipped into Rocky's room, for the first time in her LIFE, waking up before her. "Morning!" She shouted, pulling open her curtains.

"Cece?" Rocky groaned. "I'm proud of you for waking up early for once, but it's six in the morning." Cece rolled her eyes, and plopped onto Rocky's bed. "Yeah, ON A MONDAY MORNING. Don't you do yoga in the morning or something?"

Rocky sighed, opening her eyes. "No! I want another hour of sleeeep." Cece considered this for a moment. Ha, who am I kidding? She didn't consider it. She pulled Rocky out of bed! _Strong arms for such a small girl,_ Rocky thought. She didn't dare say it aloud.

"NOW, go take a shower and put on some cute clothes! You're meeting guys today!"

Rocky stopped and turned around. Slowly realizing what Cece had said. "You're setting me up? Cece Jones, I will not, I repeat not-"

"Relax, relax, Rocky!" Cece shrugged. "It's not considered a set-up if you get to pick from seven guys! SEVEN!" Rocky crossed her arms. "No."

"I know you want a boyfriend."

"So? Not set-ups."

"Yes there will be!"

"No there won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Ty appeared in the doorway of his room, rubbing the sleep in his eyes away. "Rocky what are you-oh, hey Cece." His frown turned into a grin. Cece blushed. He looked so cute in his boxers and...shirtless? Wow.

Rocky noticed Cece checking HER BROTHER out and silently puked. Sure, they were going out, but that didn't mean she wasn't disgusted. "You are NOT setting me up Cece!" Rocky raised her voice.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, before you wake up mom!" That shut up everyone way too quickly. "Let me guess, this is about the set-up isn't it?"

"Ha!" Rocky pointed out.

"Tyyy..." Cece whined. He wasn't supposed to call it a set-up!

Ty quickly said, "I'm sorry! I meant to say...oh who am I kidding? It's a set-up, but you'll like ONE of them, I swear!" Ty and Cece looked at Rocky.

Firguring out she'd end up with no choice, she nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"Guess I better get my stuff." Cece said then stopped and turned around. "Hey, Ty?"

Ty nodded, "Yeah?"

"Nice six pack." A smiling Cece climbed out the Blue's living room window.

Ty smiled. If Cece liked that, would she love an eight pack? Thoughts went through Ty Blue's mind, wondering how he could please his girlfriend.

Three hours later, during lunch, they hit a problem.

Rocky did like one of them.

But she liked six other too.

Cece, sitting across from Rocky in the cafeteria, sighed. "Just ONE Rocky."

Rocky hesitated. She liked every single one! She just can't pick A single one.

Ty sat down next to Cece, sliding a tray of food onto the table. "How's it going?" He asked.

Cece, who hadn't eaten breakfast, or lunch, quickly grabbed his sandwich and took a big greedy bite. "Great. Except Rocky can't chooce which one." She said, the words getting muffled through the pieces of bread.

Ty smiled at his girlfriend. He picked up a napkin, and wiped her mouth, then settled an arm on her shoulders.

"See, that's what I want." Rocky looked around the cafeteria, the guys spreaded all around. They all had taken an interest in her, which made it even harder. Not that she didn't like it, of course.

The bell rang and Ty and Cece got up, getting ready to go to their only class together. "YOU think about it." Cece pointed a finger at her, before hugging her best friend and walking away.

In the hallway, Cece pulled some books out of her locker. "Too bad Rocky can't decide." Cece said.

"Do you like eight packs?" Ty asked, leaning against the lockers, his mind obviously on something else.

Cece rolled his eyes and gave him a full kiss on the lips. "Only on surfers." She said just to play with him and scurried away.

"Wait, what? Cece Jones, come back here!" Ty scrambled after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Last one for the night?

Cece quietly entered through the Blues' window. She snuck up behind Ty and peered at the laptop he was on. On Google, he had searched up: _Surfing Lessons in Chicago._

Cece couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ty jumped up startled.

"Cece! When'd you come?"

Cece finally stopped laughing and slid next to Ty. "Just long enough to see you search for SURFING LESSONS!" She giggled.

Ty looked down, ashamed. "Well, you said you liked surfers with eight packs, so-"

Cece held up her hands. "Say no more." She held Ty's hand. "Look, Ty, I was kidding. Yeah, surfers are cute especially with eight packs-" Ty's eyes flared with jealously_. Oh GOD, I'm making it worse_! "BUT I love dancers with six packs even more!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Later that day, Ty and Cece each held a cone of ice cream, sitting at the front steps.

"You busy this Friday?" Cece asked hopefully.

Ty nodded. "Yeah, a bunch of my friends and I are going bowling."

"Oh." Cece's face fell.

"But, I didn't really want to go! What'd you have in mind?" Ty smiled at Cece, expecting her to want to out somewere.

"Well...I need you to do me a tweeny tiney favor."

"Oh. What?" Ty asked.

"Work at the school's bake sale."

Ty shook his head.

Preparing to use her puppy face, Cece looked up, but then Rocky came bounding down the steps.

"CECE! I did it! I chose one!" She told Cece which one and ran off to a date, very desperately.

Cece smiled. It is worth it to have a boyfriend. She hugged Ty. "I wuv yew." She said.

Ty smiled, silently agreeing to helping out at the bake sale. "I love you too, Cece."

Tinka then passed by,, noticing the couple. Walking away, you could notice the flare in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Cece managed to get to the last hour of the bake sale. She wiped a bit of sweat of her forehead from her practice at _Shake It Up! chicago_

"Ty!" She shouted and boundered over to him. He did't even notice.

All the girls swooned to his stand. They were only buying things because he kept on winking and saying some pickup lines.

Cece crossed her arms, furious. She ran out the door and slumped at the bench in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, Cece, what is up?" Gunther sat next to her, for once not with his twin sister.

Cece sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk to _Gunther_ but..."It's Ty. He's only selling things by making girls fall in love with him! I saw a girl stuff her phone number between her money!"

Gunther shrugged. "What a-well, what do you call it in america? Oh, _player._"

Cece nodded, leaning her head against Gunther's chest. "At least you understand."

"CECE! GUNTHER?" Ty shouted.

Cece looked up surprised. "Ty what are you-"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Man, Cece, of all the things you've done, this is the most stupid! And that's a lot to say considering you can't even _read." _

Cece was taken aback. Even Gunther had a shocked look on her face.

Cece began to cry. "Ty, it wasn't-" She choked out.

Ty resisted the urge to hold her. He remembered the sight of Gunther and Cece cuddling, and became angry all over again. "We're over." He took off his hat and threw it at the ground, then walked out the door.

Cece's tears were all over her face. "I-I wasn't even cheating! And besides Rocky, he was the only person in school who hadn't call me stupid...until now." Cece ran off, her tears splattering onto the hallway.

"Wow. Talk ee bout drama." Gunther shrugged. He opened his pocket and took out a vial of sparkles opened it, and put some on his silver vest. "That's better."

Three days later in Cece's apartment.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Cece opened her window, letting Rocky in. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you in three days and you've been ignoring me!"

Rocky could see the hurt in Cece's eyes. She needed a friend, a _best_ friend, especially now. "I'm sorry Cece. I didn't believe Ty what he told me but I wasn't allowed to see you for a while. But...I came here for a reason."

Cece walked over to the fridge and took out two cans of coke, giving one to her friend. "Does it have something to do with Ty?"

Rocky nodded.

Cece stayed quiet for a moment, then while takinga swig of her soda she said, "Go for it."

"He wants you back."

Cece spit out a mouthful of soda, missing Rocky by nearly an inch.

"Well, HE can't have me back!" Cece hated his guts. He couldn't take back what he said, and it kept replaying in her mind. Then he wanted her back? So like Ty. She shouldn't have fallen for him.

"I'm done with your brother, Rocky." Cece said, calming down. "He said what he said, and I knew he meant every word of it. Now he doesn't have the guts to even show up."

Cece and Rocky slowly started into another topic of interest.

While, on the fire escape, Ty's hopeful face fell. Roses fell from is hand, and he told the guy with the guitar it was fine, and that the money was on the counter. He went back into his room and ate the dinner for two by himself. But he tasted nothing.

He missed Cece and he would do whatever it took, to get her back.

Drama. Gotta love it. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Cece walked to her locker, accidently bumping into someone on the way.

"Oww! Are those books? Who carries those around?" Cece rubbed her arm where a heavy textbook had smacked down on it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. History test today by the way."

Cece noticed the voice and looked up. "Oh...hey, Ty."

*It had been a week since last story, skipping days, sorry*

"Need some help?" Ty offered a hand but Cece shook her head. She pushed herself off the ground.

"Look, Cece I'm-"

Cece shook her head once again, handing Ty his textbook back. "Save it, Ty. I gotta get to class."

Ty watched sadly as the love of his life walked away.

After school in Cece's apartment.

Rocky came in through the window, smiling like crazy. "Finally finished homework!"

Cece raised her eyebrows, "Knowing you, that would make you smile. Are you sure you didn't finish your extra credit?" Of course she had a hint of mocking in her voice.

Rocky, who was too bursting with happiness, barely noticed. "Yup! All done!"

Cece plopped down next to her on the couch, changing the channel. "Ok, now it's time for me to ask, why are you so happy right now?"

Rocky, who seemed to be waiting for this moment her entire life. "Trent and I are official! An item forever!"

Cece smiled, happy for her best friend.

"Now, you and Ty..."

Cece shook her head. "Not you too! I told you, I'm done with him."

Rocky smiled. "Oh really..."

Cece knew that look. She'd seen it WAY too many times. "What do you have planned?"

Rocky smiled even bigger. "What me? Psh-NOTHING. But somebody else..."

Cece turned around to see a rose tied to a letter drop in the window. She picked it up. The letter was golden, and she quickly unted the rose and opened the letter.

_Dear Cece,_

_ I hope you know I regret everything. Except falling in love with you._

_I know you want to have nothing to do with me, but I have some news for you._

_School's almost out, so for the summer I'm going away to California with my Aunt (the other one)._

_If I like it there, I might even move._

_So this might be the last time I see you._

_Goodbye dinner? Meet me at the closest beach._

_ Love_,

TY

Cece slowly lowered the letter. Then she grabbed her coat and ran out the door, leaving Rocky with a smile and hope.

TYCE. How many more chapters? Hm, you decide.


	9. Chapter 9

Omigosh, I'm in a lovey-dovey mood. Sorry, most of the time I can only post on like Fridays and Weekends, considering school just started and I have a busy start. Here you go...

Cece saw Ty, sitting on a picnic table cloth. She ran over, kicking sand everywhere in her boots, and ended up kicking sand onto the food. She sat down and blushed, "Sorry about the food..."

Ty shrugged and smiled, "It's ok. I just really wanted to talk anyways."

Cece's **_POV ~_**

I stared into his cute brown eyes. I can't believe I've been holding a stupid grudge against him! I just realized how much I missed him...well, I guess we can get back together, right? Wait...the letter, it said-

"So your leaving for the summer?" As much as I tried to hide the sadness in my voice, he noticed it.

"Yeah, well half the summer. I'll be back in a month...if I don't like it there."

I felt like smacking my forehead.

Of course he's going to love it.

He's always wanted to move to LA since he was 9.

A time like this, you need to beg and let out your feelings. It was my only choice. Right?

Ty's POV ~

I felt my heart breaking. Sure. I wanted to go to LA ever since I was 9 but dreams change, right?

I just wanted to be with Cece but I don't think she wants to be with me.

I stared out at the water. There was so much trash.

Wait, what am I thinking? She obviously doesn't want to be with me- end of POV ~

"Wow." Ty said after a kiss that had lasted fifteen seconds.

Cece wiped her lips. "Sorry...I sort of...had an urge."

Ty laughed and Cece smiled.

"Does this mean...?"

Cece stayed quiet for a moment, "No, you've always wanted to go to LA, you're not going to miss the chance just because of me."

Ty smiled and kissed her on the lips quickly. "Fine. But I'm coming back once the summers done." With that. he stood up, stripping off his shirt, getting ready to swim in the water.

Cece stayed where she was. He had to go, it would've been terrible if he stayed because of her. Yet...she felt as if he would change during his summr in LA and she might change in her summer in Chicago.

Little did she know she was right.

U like? I sure do. Next one will be posted in about an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

Cece's POV ~

Summer's over...and I mean, OFFICIALLY over. Everything has changed...

First of all, not just with me. Flynn grew two inches, so he isn't as short as he was. Rocky got a boyfriend, Deuce (author's note - even though they re together, I won't really be writing much about Reuce. Sorry.) and my mom got a promotion at work, so she worked way more often.

And I...I just don't know where to begin.

Well I stayed short. Which I hate. I got more clothes (not a surprise), I got a dog named Pebbles and a boyfriend too.

What did you say? Repeat what I just said? I got a dog named Pebbles. No, after that? Oh. Well...I got a boyfriend, and no, it's not Ty.

Ok, before you go freaking out when you hear his name, just remember he's really sweet, and he doesn't dress so...sparkley anymore. Thanks to me, of course.

Gunther.

I would type his last name, but I can't really understand him when he says it. Oh well.

We've been dating since two weeks after summer started. We fake dated then...well, it all clicked into place.

I was happy after Rocky stopped laughing.

Now, I have a problem. Ty is coming home. Rocky keeps guilting me about him! But I'm sure he's changed too. Probably got taller, I wish I could've.

That's until I saw him. Holding hands with another girl.

My first heart break.

OOOOO. Haha, new one up tomorrow maybeee...


	11. Chapter 11

Cece skipped her first class. It was Spanish anyways, so when her teacher scolded her, she didn't really understand.

Cece walked outside, shivering in the cold Chicago weather. "Need a jacket?" Someone asked.

Cece looked behind her, it was Ty.

She shrugged. "Sure." She wanted to refuse but she she had on a tank top.

Ty covered her bare shoulders with his black suit jacket. "Hi Cece."

Cece smiled and continued to walk, Ty right next to her. "So...I saw you, um, holding hands with another girl."

Ty nodded. "I heard Gunther's your boyfriend."

_We broke up,_ she wanted to say. They did. They wanted different things, Gunther wanted her to move back with him to his old country, and get married, while Cece...didn't.

Cece looked down, staying silent. She decided to not say anything about it for a while. "So...what's with you and this girl?"

Ty looked away, focusing his eyes on some pigeons. "She's just a friend."

Cece nodded then...broke. She stopped walking and held Ty's hand. He jumped at her touch.

"Ty...please, let's not do this." Cece pleaded with her eyes.

Ty looked down at her speechless. "Uh-uh-uh...do what?"

Cece sighed. "Pretend like we never went out. Pretend like we don't want to anymore..." Cece looked up at him and he smiled.

Ty took a step foward and kissed her.

It was the best kiss she ever had.

And she had twenty seven seconds to remember it by.

When they finally stopped she hugged him.

"I'm falling for you all over again." She said.

Ty tightened his arms around her. "I never stopped."

Yup! Last chapter. I miiight make a sequel to this, what do you think?

Love my readers. :)


End file.
